


Your Dirty Shoes

by hunteringHunt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DadSchlatt, Daddy Issues, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trans Character, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Tubbox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunteringHunt/pseuds/hunteringHunt
Summary: I have daddy issues and have an emotional attachment to JSchlatt so here take this fic where he's Tubbos' dad.TW: Alcohol abuse/Alcoholic Schlatt, arguing and hints at physical abuseSchlatt was a good dad but debts and drinking made him lose his son. Meanwhile, Philza has 3 kids, with plenty of room for more. Oh yeah, and Wilbur has a fucking kid. So what will happen when Schlatt becomes president? Fuck if I know.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that I've actually planned the contents of? holy shit man.
> 
> TW: Alcohol and Alcoholic Jschlatt

Rain trickled down the blurred windows of the apartment complimenting the dark sky and the young man staring out, he was only twenty-five but his teenage mistakes were still active in his life. Not that he wanted them to leave, his son was so bright he could light up any room. Now though, the room was as dark as the sky outside with the same chill, shaking him in his bones despite the thick blue turtleneck he was wearing. A soft smile grasped his face as he thought of his young son, he hoped that the boy never faced the struggle he did, years ago he’d sworn to make his kids life as happy as possible, even through the lows, the promise had never been broken. 

He flicked his eyes away from the window and went to check on his son. Slowly, he walked through the room and opened the dirty door, covered in colored scribbles that never faded, reminders of the boy’s creativity. The room was pitch black, apart from the dim moonlight that illuminated the sleeping frame of the boy, as he had no lamp or nightlight. Schlatt was lucky his kid liked the dark, unlike most seven-year-olds. Or at least he assumed, as he’d never met, let alone taken care of a child before Tubbo. Schlatt wasn’t even sure he’d seen a child, as he’d hated them before he got Toby. Years ago, he’d known someone brilliant with kids despite his hardcore personality. The guy just seemed to pick up kids whenever he could. It felt like forever since Schlatt last saw the guy as he’d moved to some faraway land with his two sons and he hadn't seen the man since. Hypocritical, Schlatt thought, to criticize the man’s childcare skills when he only had Tubbo due to him practically being dropped at his doorstep seven years ago. While he was drunk. And 19.

College just wasn’t right for him, Jschlatt had big plans and college was unnecessary. So, despite his teacher’s pleas. He simply just, didn’t go. Now, here he lives his best life, drunk and unemployed. A month away from his 20th birthday with no family or friends to spend it with, nobody who cared enough to show up at least. Alcohol: The cure to all problems. Schlatt was basically dependant on it. There he lays, sprawled out upon the fake tiled kitchen floor of his cramped apartment. Various bottles were strewn around him as he couldn’t be bothered to clean up. In his hand, a near-empty bottle of whisky threatened to spill its remaining contents. Moments like these are when you regret drinking most, except for when you’re hungover but that doesn’t count, at least that’s what Schlatt thinks. When your head is full of nothing and everything simultaneously like wisps of smoke drifting by too far to reach leaving you dissatisfied and left in the burning pire of your regrets, mistakes, wrongdoings. While equally, his body felt like it was on fire, grey sweatpants and a black shirt fused to his sweating skin. To put it simply, he was a mess. Hair and fur that had once been cared for, his pride and joy, was matted and unbrushed as he hadn’t showered in weeks. Making him and the apartment reek of alcohol. Tears streamed down his face but Schlatt had no idea why, he wasn’t sad, he was fine. Unable to think a stable train of thought he just decided to stop thinking whatsoever. And he was getting pretty good at it until.  
DING  
Who the fuck was at his door, Schlatts blurry vision couldn’t see the time but he assumed it was about 1 am, the ringing didn’t stop. Groaning, he began to sit up, “Quit it! I’m coming, I’m coming.” he yelled out, getting to the doorway was a task that shouldn’t have been as hard as it seemed right then but eventually, Schlatt was able to stumble to his front door and open it to an attractive but very angry looking woman. Who looked pregnant. Jschlatt recognized her, but he didn’t know where from.

“Are you fucking drunk?” Was the first thing she said to him, Schlatt found the question very amusing so he barked out a laugh that ended in a drunken giggle and told her before finishing the last of the bottle of whisky and dropping it to the floor, not even flinching as it smashed. The woman sighed and looked down at the bundle in his arms before thrusting it into an unsuspecting Schlatt.   
“Hey, what the fuck!” Schlatt looked down and realized that it was a baby, only about a year old, “Lady, I don’t know who you think I am but I can’t look after a fucking child! I mean look at me woman!”. This only seemed to anger her more and sent her into a rant about using protection and running away and raising a baby on her own. Honestly, Schlatt wasn’t listening. He was just staring at the child in his arms.  
“Kids are expensive, how the hell will I look after this shit?” he muttered to himself but the woman heard him and responded with, “Get a sugar daddy, I don’t care” before turning and walking away.

Schlatt slammed the door behind her and cradled the small child in his arms, carefully or as carefully as you can while almost blacking out, he walked to his room and placed the kid in his bed. Then he turned and frowned at the apartment. Fuck. He was gonna have to clean.

It took two hours to clean the shabby apartment. When he had finished, Schlatt drunk a few glasses of water to sober up a little before calling a friend from high school. The guy was good with kids and fairly wealthy. Schlatt had no idea how since he always seemed to be acting like an idiot but apparently he was a law student now, good for him. So Schlatt made the call. He needed this help. 

If he was going to be honest, that guy was the only reason he and Tubbo were still alive. Schlatt missed him but now he had a stable job and he was no longer in need of his friends help, it wasn’t like he needed the man, and anyway, he had moved to the same place as the dad guy had so Schlatt didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

Silently, Schlatt shut Tubbos door and crept into the kitchen, where he poured a single glass of red wine to drink, three years down the drain but hey, it’s just one glass, what harm can it do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 lets goooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Dadschlatt pogchamp 
> 
> also im trying to make the layout look better but idk

Fuck his head hurt. Schlatt always hated hangovers but this one seemed a lot worse than usual. Probably due to the stress of last night. With a hand to his aching head, Jschlatt got off his couch and walked to his kitchen for a glass of water and paracetamol. Normally, he didn’t bother but he knew that today would most likely be long and very tiring. As well as very important, so, after chugging down the water and waiting for his headache to fade, Schlatt begrudgingly trudged upstairs to check on the child in his bedroom. It was almost definitely his, he saw himself in the curling brown locks and structure of the boy's face, albeit softer than his own or at least that's what he thought from what he could see that wasn’t covered by his beds blanket. Still, he better have a DNA test, to make sure. And you know, for legal issues. Thankfully, the kid was still fast asleep, which would give Schlatt ample time to tidy up, since he knew his drunk self did a shit job. He also needed to see what supplies he had for the young boy. Firstly though, he had to shower. 

Leaving the bedroom and crossing the hall into the unused bathroom, in which he stripped from his sweaty clothes and stepped into the cold shower, where he began washing his hair and body for the first time in months. 

Schlatt had forgotten how awkward shampoo was with his horns. Shit would this kid have them too? Damn this kid wouldn’t be able to wash his hair either. Schlatt only hoped he wouldn’t do anything too infamous and ruin the kids life, his family was known for doing shit like that. It was a miracle Schlatt wasn’t bullied in high school with his fathers reputation. 

After he finished showering and stepped out Schlatt was shocked at how refreshed he felt, he needed to take showers more often. He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his body, kneeling down underneath his sink to grab his hairdryer, blowing the dust off it and plugging it into the wall. His hair sure was getting long, it looked good. 

Oh fuck. He had to get clothes from his bedroom, while the kid was inside it. Shit. Schlatt was gonna have to speedrun this shit. Tightening the towel around his wait, Jschlatt took a few deep breaths and opened the door, preparing himself to rush into his room. With a last breath he ran out of the door, opened his bedroom door and grabbed some clothes from his draw. At full speed he turned around to run out only to see the kid standing on the bed staring at him. This was exactly what Schlatt didn’t want to happen.

“Uh, hey kid, mornin’” But the kid only stared at him with his wide eyes. Schlatt walked towards him.

“You need anything?” And the kid kept staring but he nodded his head. “Are ya hungry?” The kid finally fucking blinked and continued nodding, lifting his arms and reaching out his hands “Up! Up!”.

Jschlatt sighed but picked up the boy, “Goddam kid, what's your name anyway?” He looked down at the child in his arms who seemed to be deep in thought. Then he appeared to be trying to say something.

“To.. To.. Tobo!” The little boy tried to say his name but struggled.   
“Tubbo? Your name is Tubbo?” Schlatt was confused, even for him, it seemed like a pretty fucking weird name. Tubbos response seemed mixed, like he was happy about his question but also annoyed. 

“No, name Tobo.” But even that, with all its childish frustration seemed like a lie. Schlatt smirked and looked down at Tubbo.  
“Nope, I think your name is Tubbo.” with a teasing tone in his voice, making Tubbo laugh.   
“Otay, Otay, name Tubbo,” he spoke through his giggles, accepting his new name, “Hungry, want food!” he hit Schlatts chest with his tiny fists.   
“Alright, alright i’m going.” Schlatt chortled and began walking to the kitchen. 

“Holy shi- cow, drunk me did a much better job at cleaning than I thought.” Schlatt was gonna have to learn not to swear in front of this fucking kid. “Well kid, want some toast, it’s all I have so it's not really a choice, sorry about that.” But Tubbo just smiled and nodded. So, Schlatt popped some toast in his toaster and sat down with Tubbo waiting for it to toast.

“Tubbo, uh, i’m gonna have someone to help me look after you, is that ok?” He had no clue why he’d asked, it wasn’t like the little shit could stop him from coming over, but Tubbo had a right to know. In response, Tubbo just nodded and drummed his little hands on the table absent-mindedly.

“Hey Tubbs, could you look at me for a minute.” Tubbo looked up at Schlatt with his wide staring eyes, unblinking. Jschlatt squinted into his irises. Fucking hell, the boys pupils were slit sideways. Just like a goats. Just like his.

Tubbo still hadn’t blinked and it was scaring the shit outta Schlatt.   
“Thanks kiddo, go back to usin my table as a drum.” they both smiled before Tubbo went back to drumming, Schlatt kept smiling at the little boy. His son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity lets gooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't long, I'm tryna do a chapter every day and I'm fucking shit at writing. Tysm guys for the support!

Quackity burst through the door, loud as ever, startling both Tubbo and Schlatt from their toast.   
“¿Qué hubo? ¿Qué onda?” He yelled beaming at the two, Schlatt just rubbed his forehead in annoyance.   
“Quackity please, I have the worst headache right now.” making the small man frown and look sad. Suspiciously so.  
“Aw, I’m sorry. Me perdonas, me perdonas, me perdonas.” and he just kept repeating it again and again before finally stopping and smirking up at Schlatt who frowned, sighed, then breathed in and smirked back, much more devilishly.   
“Hola hermosa, Te ves muy bien ¡Qué bonita sonrisa! Eres perfecta para mí. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?” it wasn’t perfect, as he only knew how to speak these phrases from late nights re-reading through the same google search for exactly a moment like this.   
Quackity began clapping, laughing as he did so.  
“Si! Si!” Quackity turned to Tubbo behind him and knelt down to be on the same level as him “Hola my friend, what's ya name?”  
Tubbo smiled up at the funny man, “Me Tubbo! You name?”.  
This made Quackity giggle “I’m Quackity kiddo, I’m here to help ya dad.”. Schlatt spluttered at being called Tubbos dad and had to take a sip from the water next to him. 

“Thank you for coming over Quacks, really, thank you so much.”   
“I told you, it’s cool man, you’re my friend.”  
“Yeah but still, thanks”   
“So, what do you need for Tubbo? That's why you needed me right?”  
“Everything dude, I have nothing for him.”  
“Ok then, let's make a list, make it easier.” Schlatt nodded, opening his cabinet drawer to pull out a notepad.   
“Do ya have a pen Quacks?” Quackity reached into his pockets and threw the pen to Schlatt, who almost dropped it. 

List:  
Food  
Bed  
Entertainment  
Sippy cup  
Blanket  
Clothes  
Shoes  
Stroller  
Utensils  
Safety proofing

Quackity looked over at the list Schlatt had written and nodded as he read it through.   
“So shall we go now?”  
“Yeah, I got nothing else to do today,” he looked over at Tubbo, who was staring into space, “Tubbs, we’re gonna go shopping, ok?” Tubbo looked up at him, having snapped out of his thought process and nodded excitedly at Schlatt, making grabby hands at him, Schlatt picked the little boy up. Holding him close to his body. 

“Hey Schlatt?” he sounded concerned, making Schlatt concerned.  
“Aha, what's the matter?” Schlatt tried to laugh but started sweating a little.   
“Did you… did you change Tubbo from his clothes last night?” This made Schlatt genuinely laughed,  
“Quacks I was almost blacking out, sue me if I forgot to change his clothes. I had nothing to change him into anyway.”  
“Schlatt, I get that, but just… look at his feet.” That was a strange instruction. A small wave of fear washed over Schlatt. He rushed to put Tubbo onto the kitchen table.   
“Oh…” 

The boy's feet were covered with a pair of off-white sneakers with pale blue soles sewn on with shitty, unravelling thread. Much like the laces, which were so worn the ends were frayed and muddied. The left shoe was ripped open and the right shoe was straining against the flimsy thread holding it together.

“Oh shit kid, we gotta get you a new pair of shoes, do your feet hurt Tubbo?” Both Schlatt and Quackity looked anxious as Tubbo nodded his head slightly, not keeping eye contact with either of the two men.   
“Ok Tubs do you want me to take them off?” Schlatt asked him, uneasy about the boy's lack of a proper response. But Tubbo shook his head this time, again not making any eye contact.   
“That's ok bud, take ‘em off if you wanna. We can’t force you.” Thank the heavens for Quackity, seriously, how’d the guy know so much about kids. The men smiled at each other, Schlatt thanking the other. 

Looking down at the little boy, who was carefully untying and taking off his broken, battered shoes. As Tubbo uncertainly looked up at himself and Quackity, Schlatt looked encouragingly at his son but the moment the boy looked away tears formed in his eyes looking at poor Tubbos shoes. 

‘I’ll fix your dirty shoes’ Schlatt thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find the fuxxing website I used for the Spanish but basically, Quackity says   
> What's up How are you!  
> Then the shit Schlatt says is just   
> You are pretty. Want a drink?
> 
> If you have any writing tips I'm begging


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones for all my mfs with daddy issues, hope you enjoy!
> 
> A collection of shorts from throughout Tubbos 7 years of life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I tried making this one longer than the previous chapters, I feel bad for making them so short but I'm not the best writer :o(

“Holy shit, never again am I going shopping.” Schlatt flopped down onto his couch, pulling Tubbo onto his lap, as the boy had been holding his hand.   
“C’mon, ma friend, I’m the one holding all this stuff, get up you lazy bum.” That made Schlatt sigh dramatically,   
“Quacks as much as I would love to, I simply cannot, I have been trapped underneath Tubbo.” While he said this, Schlatt held onto the giggling Tubbo on his lap. Quackity thought for a moment before smiling and calling out to Tubbo.  
“Hey Twobo, I need your help. You can try on the new clothes we got when we’re done!” Tubbo gasped in delight, pushing himself off his groaning father and into the arms of Quackity, “C’mon Schlatt, help us!” Quackity teased as Schlatt groaned louder, earning a giggle from both Tubbo and Quackity. 

Despite his reluctance, Schlatt grabbed a few bags and began trudging to his bedroom. Halfway there, a sudden wash of shaking and nausea hit Schlatt. Dropping the bags he was holding, Schlatt rushed into the bathroom. Shakily, he grabbed onto the rim of the toilet and began throwing up, he could faintly hear Quackity calling for him, but he felt like he was underwater. 

Once he’d finished throwing up his lunch, Schlatt felt a little better, still shaky and lightheaded, but better than before. He finally took account to Quackity’s hand on his back and Tubbo in the doorway. He flushed the toilet and gave Quackity and Tubbo a trembling smile, stood up, albeit wobbly, and put a hand on Quackity’s shoulder, trying to stabilize himself.   
“Are you ok dude?”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’m just, trying to go sober. I’ll be fine.” Schlatt took his hand off Quackity’s shoulder and walked towards Tubbo, whose wide eyes were slowly filling with tears.  
“It’s ok kid, I’m ok, just a little sick that’s all.” He smiled, kneeling at his level. Tubbo hugged him so hard Schlatt gasped and almost fell over and held him close as damp patches appeared on his shirt. He kept holding him as he stood up.   
“C’mon Tubbs stop crying, I’m ok, don’t cry.” Schlatt tried to console the crying boy in his arms.  
“You smell.” Tubbo murmured into Schlatts shoulder, making Quackity laugh and Schlatt groan jokingly, he walked to the sink, pulled his toothbrush out of its cup, and began brushing his teeth. Much to the amusement of the others in the room. 

Finally, they put away the last shirt, leaving out an outfit for Tubbo to wear. A yellow short-sleeved shirt was underneath denim dungarees, that Tubbo insisted buckling himself, which took a good fifteen minutes, and a pair of blue socks, as Schlatt insisted shoes not be worn in his apartment, even though he never took off his Tims, which he never took off. 

Schlatt stood up from his chest of drawers and stretched out, his back fucking hurt.   
“I think it's time for dinner, I’m hungry.” He announced, Quackity groaned in agreement. So he picked up Tubbo and walked to his kitchen, where he put Tubbo down in a chair while Quackity sat in another. Schlatt reached into his freezer and pulled out three hot pockets, putting one into the microwave, watching as it span, the soft humming noise soothed him. After two minutes he took it out, unwrapping the shorter end of the crisping sleeve, handing it to Tubbo, who began munching down on it and he turned back to the microwave, putting the next one in for Quackity, handing it to him and putting the last one in for himself. 

_____________________

That night, he tucked Tubbo into the small bed Quackity had bought, Schlatt admired the pretty embroidery. Little bees buzzing around the sheets, donated by Quackity’s mother, it felt a little weird to tuck his, presumably, son into his friend’s old bedsheets, but he had to take what he could get. Just as he was about to leave, Tubbo grabbed his sleeve and pulled out a book from under the sheets.   
“What the hell?” Schlatt laughed softly, “Did Quacks give you this?”. Tubbo smiled and nodded, pushing the book towards him.  
“Oh, you want me to read you this bud?” Tubbo nodded more, “Alright, alright.” He looked at the cover, “All in one Piece? Ok kid, I’ll read this for you, but it won’t be a regular thing.” Schlatt smiled at the boy, looking at the cover, a family of elephants, the children in pyjamas. This’ll be fun. 

Schlatt shut the door behind him, leaning against in in a sigh of relief. He loved Tubbo but children were exhausting, shutting his eyes and breathing slowly.   
“You really care about him, don’t you?” Schlatt tried not to scream at the unexpected question.  
“Fuck Quacks, warn me next time holy shit, almost passed out there.” He looked down at the shorter man, who was uncharacteristically serious-looking, “Also no, I guess I care but he’s just some kid y’know?” Schlatt laughed awkwardly, not making eye contact, much like Tubbo previously that day.   
“C’mon J, you’ve had him for what? A day? And it seems like you’ve had him for all his life, of course you really care about him.”   
“You’re right, it’s just, I think it’s that, I don’t want him to end up like me, bouncing around shitty orphanages and foster homes.” Schlatt felt like crying, “I know I’m not the best guy, but I’ll try, I swear, I’ll make the kid happy as possible, no matter how low I get.” Now he really felt like crying, especially when Quackity hugged him, it’d been years since he’d been hugged like this. He hugged Quackity back, a tear threatening to fall. 

______________________

“Hey, Schlatt.” That struck fear into Schlatts heart, they’d been living together for two months now and it was weeks ago when Quackity had last called him by his name. Quackity’s tone of voice wasn’t helping his anxieties either, he sounded as nervous as him.   
“Yeah Quacks, what’s up?” He tried to hide the fear he felt but his voice was strained.   
“The DNA person was just on the phone.” Quackity frowned, now this, this was fucking terrifying.   
“Why are you frowning then? Oh god he’s not mine, is he? I’ve just kidnapped a kid, haven’t I? Oh shit oh shit, fuck Quackity I don’t want to lose him.” Schlatt was panicking now, staring down at the frowning Quackity, whose frown broke into a smile, that turned into a laugh.   
“He’s yours J! He’s yours!” he laughed loudly, making Schlatt groan and glare down at him.  
“1. Fuck you Quacks, 2. I’m sorry.” And before he could say ‘sorry for what?’ he got slapped. Then immediately was enveloped in a hug from the crying man, murmuring words of support to his friend.

_________________________

Schlatt normally hated the snow, and the winter, it was cold, wet and your feet almost always went numb. This year he should’ve hated it most, Quackity had left to see his family for Christmas, and probably wouldn’t be back until the end of the month. He’d left behind some money for groceries, so it wasn’t all bad, but Schlatt missed his friend even so. But it wasn’t so bad, he had his son and honestly, he almost preferred it this way. As much as he loved his friend, he wanted time alone with his son, father-son bonding to say. 

So now, despite his hatred of the stuff, he was running around in the stuff, laughing along with his three-year-old son, as they ran through the park together. Tightly wrapped in slightly worn jackets, scarves, and gloves, the cold air causing their hot breaths of joy to turn into steam.

“Hey Tubbo,” Schlatt panted, tired after running around for so long, “let's make a snowman!” It was a task he’d always wished to do with his father, as he watched all the films portraying the perfect family, creating a perfect snowman. The mixed jealousy and warmth he felt watching them confused and frustrated him. And he didn’t want his son to go through that same feeling.

Luckily, the boy said yes. Schlatt had no idea of what he’d do if Tubbo had said no, he really didn’t have the energy for something like a snowball fight and didn’t what to take his son home so early. 

Tubbo started the snowman, making a snowball and kneeling down slightly as he began rolling it around the park, making it gain more and more snow until it was taller than him (Tubbo was quite small) and he could no longer push it any further. Schlatt clapped and cheered the young boy’s accomplishment, telling him to make a smaller one while he looked for some sticks and rocks to create the “character” of the snowman. This made Tubbo giggle as he ran off to find a fresher patch of snow. When he’d finished rolling, he found it too heavy to lift, so he ran over to his father, whom he’d always regarded as strong and brave, he could lift it! He ran toward his dad, pulling on his trouser leg and dragging him to the ball of snow. Schlatt chucked and picked up the ball of snow, placing it on top of the other, then ruffled his kid’s hair, telling him that one day, one day he’d be able to make a snowman by himself. To which Tubbo shook his head and protested, he wanted to do things with his dad, forever! 

Finally, the three piles of snow were on top of another. Schlatt picked Tubbo up letting him put the arms, eyes, and nose onto his snowman, Schlatt then put his scarf around the snowman’s neck and then his New York cap. This made Tubbo force his dad to pick him up so that he could take the cap off and place his own woolly hat on the snowman. In turn, Schlatt frowned at his little boy and the cap back in his hands, then he smiled, placing the cap onto his young boy’s head, giggling as it covered his eyes, far too big for the small kid. The shock of the unexpected loss of vision made Tubbo gasp, and then gasp again in delight, realizing what was on his head. He looked up at his dad with adoring eyes, making Schlatt smile and kneel to his son’s level, tightening the back of the hat and straightening it so it wouldn’t be in Tubbo’s eyes. They laughed together as it was still far too big for the small boy’s head.  
“It’ll fit someday Tubbs, don’t worry.” And his son smiled back. Schlatt's feet were getting cold, and he presumed Tubbo’s were as well, so he picked him up and they started home. When they got home, Schlatt realized that Tubbo’s shoes were soaked through. So he placed Tubbo in a hot bath and went into the kitchen, where Schlatt found a shit load of hot chocolate packets, courtesy of Quackity. 

As he read Tubbo his bedtime story, they sipped hot chocolate together, Tubbo’s was on the verge of being too cold to drink, as Schlatt insisted he wait for it to cool in fear of Tubbo burning his tongue. But the handful of marshmallows (again, thanks Quackity) made up for it. 

When Quackity got home a week later, he faked shock as Tubbo ran at him in a hug wearing the New York cap.   
“How will I ever tell you two apart!” He complained jokingly, making the entire household laugh. As it was still snowing, they all went back to the park, Schlatt was shocked to see that the snowman and all their clothes were still there and intact. Even so, he took his scarf and Tubbo’s woolen hat and put them on himself, when he turned, he saw Quackity and Tubbo laying in the snow making snow-angels. Smiling, he watched as Quackity rushed up and shook out the snow from his shirt, swearing in Spanish. This made Tubbo laugh and run over to his dad, pulling him closer to the snow angel he made.  
“Look look, I look like Quack!” The boy smiled, pointing to the wings created in the snow.  
“Yes Twobo! He’s mine now J.” Quackity smirked at his friend who rolled his eyes at the man.  
“Oh shut up you winged bastard.” And they all collapsed in the snow with laughter, Schlatt having to hurriedly shush Tubbo as he repeated the word.   
___________________________  
Quackity sobbed as he held onto the tired Schlatt, who was covering his ears. Holding Schlatts shoulders tightly and comfortingly he yelled out,   
“TUBBO PLEASE YOUR FATHER AND I CAN’T GO ON LIKE THIS” but the little boy just stared at them, a smile on his face.  
“Poggers.” He said.  
“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN??” Quackity shouted, tears flowing.

___________________________

Tears pricked in the eyes of all three in the room, a few tears flowing from the eyes of Tubbo as he pushed past Quackity’s bags and hugged his legs before Quackity picked him up and cried with him, Schlatt wiped his eyes and looked down at the man crying with his son and hugged them both. Then he stepped away and coughed awkwardly. Quackity but Tubbo down but the four-year-old boy looked up at him and asked,  
“Do you have to go?” making Quackity sniffle a little but tried to compose himself with a deep inhale of breath and a slow exhale,  
“Sorry Twobo, I gotta, besides your dad doesn’t need me anymore.” He tried to smile as the small boy hugged his leg again.   
“Bye Quacks, hope you do well in… whatever this place is, I wish we could come with but, y’know.”  
And with that Quackity said his final goodbyes, good in his car, and yelled goodbyes until he was out of earshot. Schlatt picked up his son and took him inside the apartment, putting him to bed.   
“C’mon Tubbo, let's read ‘All in One Piece.”

___________________________

“Dad! Dad!” Tubbo pulled on Schlatts sweater sleeve, trying to pull him over to a store. Schlatt followed the kid into a little toy store. They were just supposed to be grocery shopping, but the store was so sweet and quaint that it felt like he had to stay. Tubbo pointed to a plushie bee with excitement. Schlatt looked at the price tag, £20 for a plushie? 

But Tubbo’s eyes sparkled with delight when he looked up at the thing, so he pulled it off the shelf it was on and brought it to the woman at the counter, a grandmotherly woman with many necklaces. She smiled at him kindly, looking down at his son with kind eyes.

He opened his wallet, with a soft sigh, pulled out four £5 notes, and passed them to the elderly woman who grinned at him. Tubbo squealed with joy and hugged the plush close to his chest. 

They walked into a sandwich store, not the healthiest but the prices were cheap, Schlatt got a BLT and got Tubbo a ham&cheese. Personally, he hated ham&cheese anything, it always just tasted bad but Tubbo liked them. Together they walked to the park, sat on the bench, and ate their sandwiches. 

Schlatt was deep in thought when Tubbo pushed his shoulder, startling him. Tubbo was pointing at his sandwich, which he’d only eaten about half of. He handed to rest to his son, as he wasn’t hungry anyway. His son needed the food more than him, he was small for his age and needed more than the adult Schlatt, who watched as the boy ate the rest of the sandwich. 

As they walked back home, Schlatt listened as Tubbo chatted to his new bee plush, which he continued doing until late that night, and all that was left were soft murmurs while Schlatt read him the bedtime story. And the next day it continued, and the next, and the next, and the next, as Tubbo didn’t have any friends other than the bee and his father. It took half an hour longer than it should’ve on his first day of school, as Schlatt had to convince him not to take his bee with him, and that he didn’t need his dad with him. One day, Tubbo was able to convince Schlatt to take his bee with him and came home crying because kids at school had bullied him for it. Needless to say, many calls were made that night, and bee never went back to school, in Tubbo’s words “He doesn’t like it there”. 

Tubbo was great in school, though he struggled with reading and writing, a teacher recommended they get a dyslexia test or a probable dyslexia test. Luckily, she recommended a friend of hers who was qualified to diagnose him. Tubbo was dyslexic. But he still put so much effort into his learning, they only needed an overlay and a bit more help than any child his age. 

At parent-teacher conferences, he was always told Tubbo was doing well and was a “joy to teach”. Still, Schlatt dreaded them for the comments from the other parents, how Tubbo had no mother, how young Schlatt was, the state of his and Tubbo’s clothes and shoes. It was always the shoes. For some reason, Tubbo’s shoes would always break, no matter what Schlatt did. And shoes were expensive, so sometimes Tubbo had to go months at a time with broken shoes. Schlatt tried not to blame himself, but in the end, he always did. 

But still, he had his son, and his son had him and his bee. They were happy, and no matter what happened, they always would be. When Schlatt realized he’d been sober for a year, he picked Tubbo up and swung him around the room, laughing with him. While he raised Tubbo, Tubbo healed him. Well, some of the credit was to Quackity, but the only reason he had Quackity with him was because of Tubbo. There had been times, in the first three years, when he had drank, not enough to get drunk, and he always did it when Tubbo was in bed. Often it had been a glass of wine or bottle of beer with Quackity, celebrating their achievements as parents. But once Quackity left, Schlatt realized that his child’s future was more important than a glass of wine.

Thank you Tubbo, thank you and your dirty shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end bois, in fact this is only the beginning. And I hate to say it, but this may be the last of wholesome Dadschlatt. Looking through my cursed notes, we've got some SBI fluff, Wilbur and Sally fluff, other than that, its all ansgt from here, sorry :o)


End file.
